Shall We Dance?
by littlemissjennifer
Summary: Snapshots of time. Fred/Hermione pairing. Very fluffy, feel-good romance for you.


**Shall We Dance**

Disclaimer: All familiar characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

25th of December 1994

She looked breathtaking as Viktor Krum escorted her down the long aisle and into the centre of the dancefloor. She had always been pretty, but there was something about the way she held herself tonight that exuded confidence, the same way she parades it in a classroom. It was not only his eyes stuck to her, but many of the boys from Hogwarts and the visiting schools watched the way her dress fluttered around her. Her body was small in the Quidditch player's burly grasp, dainty fingertips encircled by his large paws. Krum leant in to whisper something to her and she threw her head back in a joyous laugh, attempting to stifle it but not before it tinkled into his eardrums across the room. This was the moment that gave his heart a beat of pause, where a tiny flutter entered it, ever growing. He turned to glance down at Angelina Johnson, a girl whom he had thought himself interested in but never felt that flutter. Granted, she was beautiful tonight, she was always beautiful, but something about Hermione Granger caught him in a way that made him rethink every past interaction he had with her. He knew that he wanted to make that witch laugh every day for the rest of her life, if only to selfishly hear her laugh. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, her chocolate eyes lightening infinitesimally but so noticeably to him. He wanted to sit with her on a couch and be able to sling an arm around her shoulders; or take her out for a picnic where he'd inevitably watch her read a book. She had wound her way into his heart throughout the years and he had never even known it.

The music began, and she was swept around the room by the bulky Bulgarian, maintaining her grace as he loped around the floor. He lifted her with ease and she took a visible breath in as she reached the peak of her journey, a nervous smile settling on her face as she took comfort in solid ground a moment later. She swung past Fred and he swore their eyes met for a split second as she twirled past him again. Once a few teachers had made their way onto the dancefloor, he held out his arm for Angie, pulling her along to the music with infinitely more grace than Krum. After a few dances, he graciously offered to fetch her a drink and returned, bumping into his twin and Katie Bell along the way. The foursome danced together for a while longer, trading partners, Fred noticed a few glances between Angie and his brother that, he now knew, didn't bother him.

In a Weird Sisters induced mosh pit haze, Fred found himself pressed against several classmates, sweat sticking his hair to his face as he bounced along with the crowd. He felt someone stumble into him, catching her before she fell. Hermione's face looked up to him as she was sandwiched further into his body by their dancing classmates. She mouthed a relieved 'thank you' and turned around with a smile, resuming her own dancing. He was now hyper-conscious of the people around him, watching as she moved freely, experimenting with different dance moves. His eyes roved her body as he struggled to continue dancing to the beat, solely transfixed by the small witch who'd taken his heart. If any of his friends noticed, they didn't say, although George gave him a rather harsh 'accidental' shove and winked before suggesting more drinks.

As the twins excused themselves from their friends and dates, they hung over by a wall, cooling down from the excessive heat of the dancefloor and sipping their punch. They gazed across the room, spotting Harry and Ron slumped in a corner with their dates.

"Reckon Ron hasn't asked her to dance because he only has eyes for McGonagall." Fred jibed and George laughed.

As Hermione and Krum emerged from the crowd, she completed the trio, although her light and happy mood seemed to sour with Ron's comments. After a quick breather and a drink, Fred watched as she moved back to dancing with Krum, a pleasant, but fake, smile plastered on her face, not quite reaching her eyes.

"So, you fancy Granger?" George asked bluntly.

"Yeah. I take it you fancy Ange?" Fred replied.

"Yeah." George smiled, "Cheer up Freddie, you'll find a way with the bookworm."

"I'll try." Fred mumbled.

"Mind if I steal Angie for the rest of the night then? Katie's going to call it early anyway, and I'd like to have some alone time…" George waggled his eyebrows at his twin, causing Fred to mime vomiting.

"She's all yours. It's obvious the way you two act around each other anyway." Fred smiled, watching his brother take off into the crowd, searching for his new date.

Fred isn't sure how long passes as he stands by the wall. Occasionally he is approached by some friends taking a break from dancing or bidding him goodnight, other times by professors making idle conversation. After a while the crowd has visibly thinned out, the Weird Sisters' final song replaced by the background music once more. Fred's eyes spot Hermione again, Krum kissing her hand in farewell like a good gentleman. She spins around, obviously happy with her night, before landing herself in a chair with her friends. Fred moves towards them, intent on joining whatever conversation they were having so as to just insert himself slowly into her life, however he is stopped short as she stands abruptly. Her anger is palpable, and snippets of her broken voice reaches his ears. She chases the two boys out of the Great Hall and lands herself on the steps, broken and alone, crying and angry. Fred watches her for a moment, unsure of if or how he should approach her as she takes off her heels and massages her feet. She takes a few breaths and tries to steady herself but winds up crying some more. Resigned, she slumps forward slightly, her perfect hair falling in messes around her face.

Fred moves towards her, walking slowly as not to startle her. When he stands in front of her, he bends down to her height, sticking a hand in front of her face.

"Shall we dance?" He asks her. There is no pressure in his voice, no pity or concern, just an escape for her, for a brief moment. Her wide eyes glisten in the dim light of the stairwell, several expressions flitting across the surface.

"I'm not in the mood for a joke right now, Fred." Hermione grumbles, although he's sure she doesn't mean it with malice.

"It's not a joke, Hermione. Dance with me. Take your mind off of those idiots for a moment." Fred flexes his fingers, reminding her of his hand.

"Where's Angelina?" She asks half-heartedly, her fingers twitching towards his.

Fred shrugs, "Off with my twin somewhere. They've had their eyes on each other for a while now."

She takes his hand and he moves her to the side of the foyer, dancing slowly together to the sound of the music carrying out of the hall.

"Why are you here, Fred?" Hermione asks quietly. Her face isn't as blotchy, and her eyes aren't full of tears anymore, but she is still vulnerable.

"I couldn't leave you alone on that staircase, crying your eyes out." Fred begins, "I'm sorry for the way my brother acted, Hermione. Ron doesn't always put thought into what he's saying."

Hermione let out a dry laugh, "You can say that again."

Fred spun her outwards and Hermione smiled, giggling slightly, music to his ears. He pulled her back towards him and she landed at his chest, his arms encircling her shoulders as her hands pressed against his firm torso. She laid her cheek on his heart as they swayed from side to side, content to stay silent and dance together.

As the song ended, Fred pulled away from her, holding out an arm for her to take, "May I escort you back to Gryffindor?"

She smiled up at him, a small but genuine smile that brightened her eyes, "That would be lovely, thank you Fred."

He waved his wand toward her discarded shoes and carried them for her. As they ascended towards the tower, they talked occasionally about the highlights of the night, about mundane things, but mainly just walked in companionable silence. Fred spoke the password to the Fat Lady and they stepped into the cosy common room. In front of the hearth, Fred returned Hermione's shoes and took her hand, kissing the back.

"Thank you for the dance, love." He murmured.

"Thank you for making me smile again." She replied, a small blush on her face. She turned and ascended the stairs to her room.

Fred sat on the couch for a while, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, thinking about what this could mean in the future.

* * *

11th of February 1996

It had been a busy day, finishing with an informative DA meeting. Fred and George had spent the year making it particularly difficult for their favourite prefect, with their joke shop more than just a dream. Fred had intended several times to apologise to Hermione but had never been able to find a moment alone with her. He was also trying to find other excuses to get her alone, but nothing had been working out for him. If he were honest, feeling the _protean_ charm warm his pocket excited him, knowing that he'd be able to see her soon.

Practicing the _protego_ charm was today's task, and George had moved to oppose Angelina. Fred seized the opportunity to ask Hermione to spar with him and the two stood in duelling stances. He quickly realised that he had chosen the wrong duelling partner. He was absolutely distracted by her, taking in the way her eyes sharpened as she focussed, her fingers deftly swiping at a loose curl subconsciously, her shirt untucking from her skirt as she moved lithely to block his attacks. He allowed too many of her own spells to pass through his weak barrier. Shaking his head, he looked up to see her approaching him.

"Is something wrong, Fred?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with concern, "You seem distracted."

"It's fine, Hermione." Fred tried, smiling nervously. He inwardly kicked himself as he felt himself acting like a prepubescent Ron. He cleared his throat as she stared at him with worry, "I just had a busy day, I'm sorry I've not been a good duelling partner tonight."

"You've been fine, I was only worried about you." Hermione smiled. She turned and resumed her place opposite him, "Ready?"

Fred nodded, determined to show her his true potential.

The rest of the lesson continued much the same, although with Fred focussing more. Hermione even helped him control his _protego_ charm better, taking a hold of his hand and ghosting the motions with him. An electric current ran through Fred and he thought he'd stop breathing, but he tried to pay as much attention as he could to her explanation.

After the lesson, the group packed away equipment and took off in their pairs at odd intervals to not arouse suspicion. Hermione and Fred were last, waiting for their time to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to apologise to you, for all the strife that George and I have been, and probably will continue to, cause you this schoolyear. I know being prefect is stressful, I watched what it did to Percy, but I'm sure it's not been made any easier by having our products around." Fred apologised sincerely. He looked toward her, eyes showing her how honest he was.

"Thank you, Fred. I know how much this joke shop means to you both, and I understand that this is the only place for you to test and supply at the moment." Hermione took in his sincere expression and sighed, "But please try and do it around a different prefect. I think you're giving me premature grey hairs!"

Fred laughed and checked his watch, "We still have another five minutes. I thought you'd hex me more, to be honest." They both chuckled.

Fred stepped towards Hermione, mulling over his idea once before his impulsiveness took charge, "Shall we dance?"

Hermione crooked an eyebrow at him, "There's no music playing, Fred. What would we even dance to?"

As if on cue, the Room of Requirement played a slow song, the source of music unknown. Fred smirked at the young witch who seemed irritated and awed by the room's magic, "You were saying?"

Hermione slipped her hand into Fred's outstretched one, smiling, and both took a step together, closer than required.

After a moment of dancing, Hermione quietly spoke, "I don't know why you keep asking me to dance, Fred."

"This is only the second time, Hermione." Fred admonished with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, but it's two more times than I'd have expected from you." Hermione hid her face, her self-consciousness evident.

"Hey, look at me." Fred prompted, continuing to sway with her. He waited for her eyes to meet his before he continued, "You're a brilliant, beautiful, intelligent witch, Hermione. Anyone can see that. Is it wrong of me to want to make you smile?"

"You're just saying that, Fred. I'm plain. Intelligent, yes, but beautiful, definitely not." Hermione's self-deprecation ate at Fred's heart.

"Do you know how many people couldn't keep their eyes off of you at the Yule Ball, Hermione?" Fred started but she rolled her eyes, "It was your confidence that drew my eyes to you that night, the way you held yourself, the same way you hold yourself when you're absolutely certain of an answer." Fred continued, pulling her closer in his arms, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you ever since."

Fred felt Hermione's breath catch, her body tense slightly at the confession. He wasn't sure he even meant to confess tonight but it seemed like the perfect moment. Now he was just concerned about her reaction. She remained quiet for the rest of the song, not pulling back from him, just resting her head on his heart, much like the first time they danced, her arms encircling his waist this time.

As the song ended, Fred pulled back from her and checked his watch, "I guess we can head out now."

"Fred-" Hermione started.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I don't want to put you in a position you're uncomfortable with." Fred smiled sadly, holding his arm out to her. She opened her mouth to continue, but closed it into a thin line and nodding, taking a hold of his arm.

They snuck back into the Gryffindor common room undetected. He turned to her in the doorway, before they entered the room, bending to her height and asking with his eyes before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you for the dance, love." Fred whispered.

Hermione smiled at him but said nothing.

Bidding her friends goodnight, Hermione made her way to her dormitory, her mind buzzing with everything that had happened that night, analysing every past interaction she shared with Fred Weasley.

* * *

1st of August 1997

The wedding day of Bill and Fleur was utter chaos for all who resided in the Burrow. Fred and George had holed up in their bedroom the last week at any spare moment possible, creating secret fireworks for the end of the ceremony. Hermione and Ginny had been tasked to help Molly preparing food for the reception, placing the correct stasis charms over completed dishes.

Hermione hadn't seen much of Fred since he and George had left Hogwarts. She had talked to them in their shop when the family had visited the year prior, but besides that and a few owls, she hadn't had much contact. She had forced thoughts of a future with Fred out of her mind when he left Hogwarts, claiming to herself that it was impractical to try and have a relationship with someone who was cities away from her. Not that this did any good, however, as living in close quarters throughout the preparations for the wedding had reminded her of how much she liked him. Now though, was an even worse time for her to enter into a relationship with him. She knew that she, Harry, and Ron would have to leave to find Voldemort's horcruxes any day now, and she couldn't risk harming Fred or having him worry for her throughout their time apart.

Fred, for his part, was trying to give Hermione space. He was busy with the shop but was sure that Hermione had sufficient time to consider his confession. When Fred hadn't heard back from her, he tried to take his mind off of her, starting and quickly ending a relationship with a witch he met in the shop. He realised swiftly that this wasn't the way for him to move on, finding it increasingly difficult to get Hermione out of his mind as time continued on, and contented himself with hoping that she felt the same way about him.

Bill and Fleur's wedding day was incredibly long, with Molly waking them all up at five o'clock to eat breakfast and finish decorating. Guests were expected to be arriving from early afternoon and there was still a lot of preparation before the bride walked the aisle at three o'clock. Hermione was working alongside members of the Order to stabilise the tent and place further protective enchantments around the Burrow. Closer the time, Hermione helped Ginny and the twins to decorate the aisle, placing flowers at the end of rows of chairs and hanging from the ceiling, finishing off the archway with fresh flowers as the twins followed behind the girls with magical sparks and lights floating in beautiful glass bubbles. Hermione and Fred stood in front of the wedding arch and admired their handiwork, their hands brushing together and their fingers entwining for a moment as their eyes found each other's, but the moment broken as Molly's voice was heard from the house.

The ceremony was magical, in every sense of the word. Following the bonding process, Fred and George set beautiful golden fireworks off beyond the couple as they shared their first kiss. Hermione was sure it was going to make a spectacular wedding photo, with the happy couple kissing in the centre, an arch over them, and showers of golden glitter and red hearts in the background. A tear came to her eye, pricking at the thoughtfulness of the brothers who wanted to do something special for Bill and Fleur's wedding day. Turning their pranks and jokes into something beautiful, creative, and obviously a lot of effort was incredibly sweet. Hermione looked towards Fred as the last of the fireworks flew into the air, finding that he was already looking at her. Hermione beamed at him, trying to convey everything she felt in that moment. He understood.

The family was ushered for photos as wedding guests who were staying for the reception mingled and other reception guests arrived. Hermione moved towards the kitchen, taking the helm whilst Molly was occupied with photos. She began by placing the correct warming and cooling charms on dishes for the reception, checking on each prepared dish for quality and hoping her stasis charms were enough to keep them. She sent trays of appetisers around the guests along with drinks, but found herself summoned for a photo with the rest of the Order members. After posing for a few photos, she followed Molly into the kitchen, explaining everything that she had accomplished.

The reception was as beautiful an ordeal as the ceremony, and the food that the women had been preparing all week were a treat to each guest. Speeches were kept brief but moving, and the night was a nice break from the rush of the preparations and the threat of Voldemort. Dancing commenced with Bill and Fleur sharing their first dance, followed by customary dancing by the wedding party. Hermione found herself being led around by several people including Harry, Ron, Remus, and Arthur. She even danced to some more upbeat songs with Ginny and Luna. As she meandered to the side, utterly exhausted, a drink was proffered to her, gratefully accepting as she looked up to see who had offered it. Fred moved to pull a chair out for her, sitting beside her as they sipped drinks together and Hermione caught her breath.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione." Fred complimented.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you, Fred. You look quite dashing yourself."

They sat in silence for a while, watching other party-goers.

"You and George's fireworks were breathtaking, by the way." Hermione commented.

"It took us months to perfect those exact patterns and colours in that order. We wanted to do something special for Bill. He looked after us a lot when we were younger." Fred replied excitedly, with a wistful tone regarding his elder brother.

The conversation stalled for a moment before Fred stated with a cheeky smile, "You've been dancing a lot tonight, Hermione."

"Yes, I'm rather worn out from it all." She replied slyly.

"Oh?" Fred looked mock hurt, "Too worn out for one last spin?"

"Hmmm." She pretended to ponder the question for a moment, "I suppose if the right person were asking."

Fred stood, placing their drinks on the table with a smile and winked as he held out his hand, "Shall we dance?"

Hermione laughed, taking his hand. He led her to the dancefloor and immediately into a series of twirls.

"Fred, stop!" Hermione squealed breathlessly.

He pulled her into his chest, where she fit perfectly. "Sorry love, had to get you back for that last comment."

She laughed breathily and leant into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to help her look up at him.

He frowned, "This isn't how we normally dance."

"I wanted to remember this moment." She responded quietly, closing her eyes as if committing his face to memory.

"You don't have to go, Hermione. The Order can help-" Fred started, staring worriedly at her.

"This task must be completed by Harry, and I'll be there by his side, no matter what. He's my brother." Hermione replied, her chin jutting upwards.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm just scared for you." Fred pulled her closer, his hand snaking into her hair and resting her head further on his chest. She turned and pressed her ear to his heart, dropping her arms to his waist.

"I know, I'm scared too." Hermione admitted quietly.

They continue to dance, unaware of any eyes on them and uncaring. They dance gracefully and fit perfectly together. Two songs pass and they're laughing and smiling again. When they both grow tired, Fred leads her from the dancefloor and out into the cool night air. They allow the breeze to sweep around them for a moment and sigh.

"I know you're going soon, but I want you to know that I will be thinking of you every moment you're away." Fred entwines his fingers in hers.

"I know we'll be apart, but I have a selfish request." Hermione tugged on her dress with her free hand.

"Anything for you, Hermione." Fred brought their clasped hands to his lips for a moment.

"Promise you'll wait for me. I like you, Fred, I really like you, and I want us to be something in the future." Hermione blurted out in a bout of fierce courage, eyes locking on his.

Fred's eyes softened at her request, "I'll wait for you forever, love."

He bent to kiss her forehead, "Thank you for the dance, love."

She tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek and turned back to the party.

Not long after, the announcement came through that the Ministry had fallen.

Hermione ran through the crowd, searching for Harry and Ron. Her eyes scanned the fleeing witches and wizards until she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked up to see Fred, and impulsively threw herself into his arms, launching herself up to press her lips to his. If Fred was shocked, he didn't show it, kissing her back just as fervently. When he released her, both had tears in their eyes. He watched her find the rest of the trio and apparate away.

* * *

2nd of May 1998

The trio had just appeared in the portrait's archway, following Neville closely. They were bombarded with cheers as Ginny launched herself into Harry's arms, followed by a number of their friends. Soon after, other members of the Order of the Phoenix filed through the secret passageway – Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and the entire Weasley family. Hermione is suddenly pulled into a hug so fierce from Fred that the breath is sucked from her lungs. She reciprocates, crushing him as tightly as she can, pressing herself as close as possible.

A loud cough is heard and the couple pull back slightly, although not quite apart. Hermione has the decency to blush under the warm gaze and scrutinising arched eyebrow of the Weasley matriarch, but Fred only pulls her closer into him and sways for a moment.

"Shall we dance?" Fred whispers into her ear.

Hermione laughs a little, "Fred, this is hardly the time."

"Hermione, we could be dead in a few hours. This is exactly the time." He presses a kiss to her forehead and they sway together, dancing to music only in their own minds.

As they pull away from each other, she notices a sad look on his face. Taking his hand, she states, "We'll make it through this, Fred. You and me. We'll dance again."

"Promise me, love." Fred states, eyes boring into hers as he brings her hand to his lips.

"Hermione, we have to go!" Ron's voice cuts through the moment. With a single unspoken promise, Hermione wrenches herself from Fred's grip and follows Ron toward the Chamber of Secrets.

Many hours passed with students, professors, and Order members taking arms against the dark forces penetrating the school. Throughout the ensuing battle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione fight together towards Voldemort, trying their hardest to protect each other. Hermione forces thoughts of Fred from her mind, trying not to think of him in the most crucial time that she stays focussed. Then, Harry is brought from the forest in Hagrid's arms, and she's sobbing into a pair of familiar arms, unaware how he managed to find her, but he did, he always did.

The battle continued, Harry proving himself alive and well. Fred and Percy split off into an upper corridor, Percy containing a potentially fatal explosion as Fred duelled a Death Eater into a giant's foot. Hermione continued to fight as well, back to back with Ron as she fired curses into the dwindling number of Voldemort's followers.

Finally, it was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort and the battle had been won. Families grouped in the Great Hall, overseeing friends and allies who had fallen that day. After Hermione and Fred had paid respects to Remus and Tonks, they sought comfort together in a secluded area of the castle, away from the grieving families and friends. The Weasley family had been lucky to escape relatively unscathed, but both Hermione and Fred felt the weight of the past few years finally crash over them. They wept together, speaking of the past and the future, crying for happiness, relief, sorrow, anguish, hope, and heartache. They whispered words of comfort to one another and soothed each other's pain.

As the sun rose on a new day, Fred cradled an almost asleep Hermione in his arms, lifting her body with his weary arms and dropping a soft kiss to her forehead as he carried her to apparate home.

"Thank you for the dance, love." Fred spoke softly as he breached the wards, hoping not to wake her.

"I promise you many more, Fred." Hermione murmured as sleep overtook her frail body.

* * *

6th of October 1999

Hermione enlarged a couch in the centre of the room, levitating it until it fitted in just the right place as Fred unrolled a large plush rug. The radio was blaring all day as Fred and Hermione had just finished unpacking and furnishing their new home together. It was a quaint cottage with ample space for the couple and large entertaining areas to accommodate their large family.

Fred flopped onto the couch, utterly exhausted and pulling Hermione along with him. She fell gracelessly in a mess on top of him and they burst into a fit of laughter.

"What do you think, love?" Fred asked, gesturing around their house.

"It's wonderful Freddie." Hermione replied, kissing him once on the forehead and rising to her feet again.

"What are you doing? Are you not tired?" Fred questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione merely pointed her wand towards the radio and held a hand out to her beau, "Shall we dance?" she smirked.

Fred laughed, accepting her hand and leading her around their living room. They twirled through three different songs until they were completely spent, laying down on the new rug and threading their fingers together.

"Thank you for the dance, love." Fred laughed, "That's the first time you've asked me."

"And not the last, either!" Hermione chuckled.

"I love you, Hermione." Fred stated warmly.

"I love you too, Fred." Hermione smiled, "I told you we'd dance together many more times."

"I never doubted you, love. You're not the brightest witch of the age for nothing." He quipped earning him a soft smack to the shoulder as they laughed together on their living room floor.

* * *

17th of June 2000

Hermione paced upstairs in their cottage, wringing her hands with anticipation. She felt as though she'd been stuffed in this room for far too long. She looked over herself in the floor-length mirror for the fifth time, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress and adjusting her hair again.

"Stop moving around, you're making me nervous!" Harry complained, tugging at his collar.

"How long does this have to take?" Hermione questioned exasperatedly, "I've lived with him for a bloody year already. This stupid tradition is killing me!"

"Another fifteen minutes and you'll be Mrs Hermione Weasley. We'll be sisters." Ginny stood, attempting to alleviate her foul mood by replacing it with excitement.

Hermione smiled and took Ginny's hands, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"It's time!" Ron stated, standing and holding the door open for the rest to file out.

Hermione checked her reflection one more time in the mirror, placing her veil perfectly around her face then breezed out of the room.

The bridal party met Hermione's father at the bottom of the stairs, where his breath caught, eyes watering at the sight of his only daughter in a wedding dress.

Harry, Ron and Ginny began their procession down the aisle starting from the back door. A large canopy of twinkling fairy lights and draping cloth was fixed above the ceremony area with a white carpet littered with red rose petals flowing down the centre of two blocks of chairs. Guests filled each seat, some friends, family, and the occasional reporter. Hermione stepped out into the dying light and her dress came to life in the twilight. The bodice hugged her tightly and the skirt puffed slightly in chiffon, but the most breathtaking part were the sparkles of light dancing around the hem of her skirt. Her hair fell in ringlets pinned down her back and her makeup remained light. She took her father's crooked arm and proceeded down the aisle as guests rose. Some smiled at her, waved, others cried at the sight of her. All she could focus on, however, was the man in the dashing black dress robes waiting to claim her at the end. He smiled broadly at her although she registered the awe in his tearing eyes. He swiped a stray away as she approached him finally, shaking her father's hand as he dropped her arm.

The ceremony was beautiful, with a display of fireworks much like at Bill and Fleur's wedding to complete it, however modified to end with a display of a glittering representation of the couple dancing. They walked down the aisle as husband and wife, finally feeling as though their life was beginning.

The reception planned perfectly, full of many friends and family giving speeches that left the bride and groom in stitches. They shared muggle and magical traditions throughout the ceremony and reception, with a stunning display of transfiguration by McGonagall, turning small origami birds into white doves to release following the cutting of the cake.

"Shall we dance?" Fred asked as the crowd parted to allow the couple to move to the centre of the dancefloor.

"I will never tire of you asking me that, Fred Weasley." Hermione replied, taking his hand and moving with him to the middle of the crowd.

He held her tighter than the first time they'd danced all those years ago, despite the same choice of music, putting his arm around her waist and pressing her closer with his palm on her back. She gripped his shoulder and they placed their other hands together, swaying and twirling around the room. He dipped her low at the end, planting a kiss on her lips as he guided her back up to meet him.

"Thank you for the dance, Mrs Weasley." Fred winked.

"I love you, Mr Weasley." Hermione replied.

* * *

8th of September 2003

"I'm a whale!" Hermione moaned as she waddled through the doorway.

"The most beautiful whale I've ever seen." Fred laughed at her as he pulled a chair out for her.

Hermione huffed a little and frowned at his jab, but her eyes twinkled in mirth.

"I don't know how you can put up with a pregnant Hermione. Nine months pregnant and I feel as though all logic has finally left my brain." She reached for a piece of toast which she slathered in peanut butter and tinned tuna.

Fred grimaced at her food combination but kissed her on the forehead as he made his toast with significantly less tuna.

Once the pair had finished their breakfast, Fred cleaned up and Hermione waddled into the living room to settle on the couch with a book. The floo was readily set up with St. Mungo's directly connecting her to a private room when it was time. Fred strolled into the room and stood in front of his wife, plucking the book from her hands and pulling her slowly to her feet.

"Fred, what-" Hermione started.

He moved her hands to rest on his shoulders and he placed his on either side of her swollen belly.

"Shall we dance?" Fred asked reverently.

They swayed for a few minutes before Hermione was tired on her feet.

"I'm going to teach our daughter to dance." Fred stated placing a loving hand over her baby bump.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged, "Just a feeling."

"Thank you for the dance, love." Fred kissed Hermione sweetly then sat back to massage her feet, handing her the discarded book for her to resume.

"I love you, Fred. We'll dance all the time with our beautiful little girl." Hermione agreed.

* * *

25th of December 2006

The Weasley-Potter family were gathered at the Burrow for the usual Christmas feast put together by Molly. Everyone was crowded around an extended table with the fireplace roaring dangerously next to the large Christmas tree.

After a long and luxurious Christmas dinner, Fred and Hermione found themselves snuggled on a couch watching their daughter, Rose, play with Harry and Ginny's firstborn, James underneath charmed indoor snow. Teddy and Victoire were helping Molly hand out presents to everyone, with growing stacks for the youngest children, spoilt by an extensive family.

Following presents, the family mingled and told stories, listening to tunes on the radio and drinking hot chocolate as the kids tinkered with their new toys and generally tired themselves out.

Fred and Hermione were about to leave, making their rounds and reaching for their coats when a small tug was felt on their trousers. Both parents looked down to find their daughter staring up at them with the largest blue eyes, worry in them.

"Mummy, daddy!" Rose began, sounding far too stressed for a three-year-old, "We can't go yet!"

"I think it's time, sweetheart, everyone is getting very sleepy." Fred crouched down to her level.

"No, you have to listen!" She all but shouted as she pointed at the radio, causing it to jump significantly in volume.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other, stunned by their daughter's first bout of accidental magic.

"Oh sweetie, we're so proud of you, that was wonderful!" Hermione also bent to her daughter's level and kissed her cheek.

Rose sighed exasperatedly, "You're not _listening_!" She stomped a foot which caused Fred and Hermione both to raise an eyebrow at her behaviour. "I'm sorry, but it's your dancing song!"

The couple looked to each other as the music registered in their brains. Their expressions softened and they pulled Rose into a hug. Fred picked her up, carrying her on one of his hips and turned to Hermione.

"What do we ask mummy?" Fred mock whispered into Rose's ear as Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Shall we dance, mummy?" Rose chirped.

"Yes of course, my darling." Hermione replied.

Fred took Hermione by the waist with his free arm and she placed her own supportive arm around their daughter as she wound the other around his back. Rose's arms pulled her parents heads together towards hers and the three of them danced as a family with their foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you, Rosie." Fred kissed her on the nose and set her on the floor, "Go say goodnight to granny and grandpa."

Fred continued to dance with Hermione, the song coming closer to an end.

"Everything started with this dance. Who knew I'd end up with the most brilliant witch on the planet all these years later." Fred whispered.

Hermione smiled and replied softly, "I did."

"Of course you did, Miss brightest witch of the age." Fred joked.

"That's _Mrs_ brightest witch of the age, thank you very much!" Hermione replied haughtily before the couple broke into laughter.

"Twelve years ago today, I decided that I wanted to be the one to make you laugh every day for the rest of your life. Twelve years ago, I didn't think I had a chance with the most brilliant, beautiful, talented, intelligent woman that I've ever met. Now, not only do I get to see your stunning smile and hear that musical laugh every day knowing it was me who caused it, I know that I get to see it for the rest of our lives together." Fred smiled down at her and gazed deeply into her eyes. He kissed her sweetly for several moments before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, "I'm so lucky to have you and our Rose."

"I'm the lucky one, love." Hermione replied, kissing his cheek.

"Mummy, daddy!" Rose's voice rang out, "I'm ready!"

The couple chuckled before Fred helped Hermione into her coat and shrugged his own on.

He threaded his fingers with hers and stopped her before they moved, turning her around to face him.

"Thank you for the dance, love." Fred smiled, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you for always dancing with me." Hermione replied.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this little story, I just had the idea in my head for a while, especially because I've been rewatching the movies again (of course) and I always find the scene that she and Harry dance in the tent to be one of my favourite scenes in the entire franchise, so I took that moment and thought about how breathtaking she looked at all of these events and it just kind of took off by itself from there. I am always in love with Fremione pairs and I still don't think I see enough of them so, I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy story.

As always, please like and review!

Much love xox


End file.
